Meet The Pyro
Meet The Pyro is a video by Eltorro64Rus released on October 6, 2012. The title is a reference to Valve's official video "Meet the Pyro". Description Scout came rushing in from outside the gates of Granary, only to find himself with a beer bottle. Scout was intrigued. He took a few sips from the beer bottle and instantly begin to like it. Shortly after, he realised what he has done. The beer was messing up his organs. Scout let out a huge and long burp. Surprisingly, an unusual (x2) hat came out of him along with the burp. Scout was confused. He examined the beer bottle closely. That was when he realised he could finally get as many unusual hats as he wants by simply drinking beer, unlike other faggots who had to buy keys and open crates. He ingested even more beer. Scout let out a more deafening and longer burp this time. Another unusual hat came out! That was not enough. Scout became greedy. He picked up a small statue beside him and placed it in his mouth. After scout has done enough harm to the statue, he dropped it. Scout clearly did not heed the statue's warning to do no harm. The statue admitted defeat as saddening music played. Meanwhile, Scout let out another loud burp. This time, however, an unusual Dalokohs bar was ejected from Scout's mouth. Scout was caught by surprise. He wasn't expecting this and he clearly wasn't happy. "Chocolate," Scout said disappointingly. Scout needed another way of getting an unusual. He came up with an idea and the cliche light bulb appeared beside him. He quickly grabbed it and stuck it inside is mouth. He let it sit there for a while only to realise the big mistake he has done. "Aw crap! I am stupid," he said to himself. He tried to pull out light bulb from his mouth but it wouldn't budge. Scout eventually gave up and landed face down onto the floor. He turned his body to face the sky. He begin to reflect on his life choices as relaxing music begin to play in background. He remembered to good old times he had when the light bulb wasn't stuck in his mouth. He cried for help. "I'm dying here!" he said. Scout shouted for help from the medic. He had to be patient and wait for him to come. Shortly after, Scout woke up and saw Medic coming in from the sky exclaiming, "Woohoohoo, Good to gooo!" Medic laughed menacingly as he was about to land. Medic landed face down on the ground but it didn't seem to hurt him. Archimedes came out of his medigun, dead. Medic looked up to find Scout lying there, motionless. He was excited to begin another procedure. He slide across towards Scout giving him a scary look. Scout felt worried. However, Medic reassured Scout's safety. "Come over here. I promise I will heal you," Medic said calmly. He took out a trumpet from his back to begin the operation. Scout braced for impact, worried that Medic might hurt him. Medic hit the light bulb in Scout's mouth as he hard as he can with the trumpet. Scout opened his eyes hoping that the light bulb would be gone by now. It didn't work. "Ah! What is lost?" Medic exclaimed. Medic continued to poke the light bulb with the trumpet. Medic uttered something in German and continued to poke around even more. He became even more frustrated until he couldn't take it anymore. Medic realised that it was another unsuccessful procedure. Medic needed to resort to another form of operation to help Scout. "MEEDIIC!" He shouted. Scout was shocked. The other medic was not unlike the Medic he knew. He began to regret all this. Meanwhile, Blu Soldier answered Medic's call from across Granary. He marched out of the supply room, through the warehouses, upstairs and eventually out of the window. Soldier lifted himself up from the fall looking more menacing than before. Scout became even more worried. Soldier made his way towards them, collecting the unusuals along the way. Soldier bent over slowly, coming face to face with Scout. Scout let out a worried laugh. Soldier let out a blood curling scream and a large insect came out and made its way into Scout's head through his ear. Scout could only manage a silent scream. His head began to mess up and he had wierd visions and dreams of a man on a swing, laughing and coughing. He woke up on a hospital bed after the nightmare. Scout found himself in a fireproof suit with gloves and boots. The light bulb was still stuck in his mouth. A robotic hand carried a mask, ready to put it on Scout. Scout felt scared. Soldier was on the opposite side of the room holding a remote. He gestured towards Engineer, awaiting his signal. "Fire it!" Engineer said. Soldier pressed a button, activating the machine. Blue mist began encircling Scout as the machine placed the mask on him. Scout could only let a few muffled screams as it all happened. At last, the mask was put on as a crowd of people cheered from the background. The procedure was finally complete. Scout was brought up by the bed slowly...slowly... slowly...slowly...until eventually he was upright. Scout looked at himself and it came to his attention that the age old question of "Who is the Pyro" was answered. He is. "MMMMMPHH! MMMMPH!" The Pyro shouted, now forced to live a new way of life. Video description is provided by SyncOut 226. Notes The whole video ending is a parody of "creating of Darth Vader" scene from Star Wars Episode III. Music used * Banjo-Kazooie - Nuts and Bolts - Nutty Acres Challenge * Banjo-Kazooie - Nuts and Bolts - Jiggosseum Challenge * Banjo-Kazooie - Nuts and Bolts - Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World! Start * Banjo-Kazooie - Nuts and Bolts - Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World! Music * Volumes - Reversion * Donkey Kong Country 1 - Simian Segue * Игорь Корнелюк -- Гимн Воланда (OST Мастер и Маргарита) * Warhammer 40000 -- Dawn Of War Category:Video Category:Videos